Seven Days
by gobabushka
Summary: Summary: BB and Rae are in a jail cell for seven days after they made a scene on Tameran. Now they have to figure out how to get along with each other. Sparks will fly and emotions will rage.  Be nice, it's my first fanfic, so please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It started out as any other day would. Cyborg buffing the T-Car for the 900th time., Starfire finally pried the Boy Wonder out of his room to the "Mall of Shopping", and Raven, found herself lost in the pages of yet another good book, hoping that a certain green hero wouldn't find her.

_Finally, quiet_ thought Raven to herself. She finally had the time to herself to loose herself in the book. But this book wasn't exactly her standard reading material. No. This book was about someone who had lost themselves another way. _Why can't I shake him! I can't get him out of my mind! _she thought to herself. The only other time Raven had to deal with these emotions was when she was with Melchior, and that didn't exactly last long. So Raven wasn't exactly versed on dealing with these kind of emotions. _I just need to sort through these emotions she thought._

"Duuuuude, there's nothing to doooo!' Thought the changling, bored out of his mind. He walked down to the garage, saw Cyborg buffing the T-Car. Not wanting to interrupt Cyborg's love affair with his baby, he figured he would just go play some Mega-Monkeys 5...

As Beast Boy lazilly found his way into the Common Room, he saw Raven, all alone, reading...AGAIN!

He couldn't stand it. He had no idea why she always kept to herself. Whenever there was some sort of get-together, she was the wall flower. _Did she have no idea..., he thought to himself._ All he ever wanted was to have the attention of the quiet empath. The only other time he felt this way about someone, was _her. _The emotions were a jumble to him, he had no idea how to sort them out.

Beast Boy decided that he was going to try and get her to break away from her book. Now, in the past, this has caused significant damage to poor BB, and a large replacment window bill, but he was an optimist, and smitten.

"Whatcha doin?" Said Beast Boy as he walked up to the couch, kind of braced for the impending pain, but attempting all the same.

"Reading." she said coldly. "Well, I was gonna play Mega-Monkeys, wanna join me?"

"No, I have a perfectly good book, and I **was** content to sit here and read it."

"PLEASEEEEE!" Begged the hopeful changling, as he morphed into a small kitten, hoping that the eyes might have some effect.

Most of the time, Raven would have given in, but today, with the state her emotions were in, she couldn't handle it...

"Aw Man!" was all Cyborg could say as he heard the window crash. "Will he ever learn?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short! Don't worry they will get longer as the story goes! And...of course I, gobabushka, in no way own the Teen Titans, or the White House | Black Market chain. (Damn.) **

Ch. 2

Robin and Starfire finally made it to the "Mall of Shopping". As soon as they walked through the large sliding doors, Starfire's eyes lit up with all of the possibilities as she began to run through.

"Oh, we must go to look at the magnificent walls of shoes first, or should get some glorious mustard?" she said.

Robin would have been miffed by this point, if he was given the chance. By the power of mustard, Starfire had decided that their first stop would be the food court.

After Starfire had her mustard, they began their perilous journey through the mall. As much as Star was enjoying the time with her "friend who is a boy" she had to shop. She needed to find some thing that would be...fitting for the occasion, so to speak. In under two days she, and her fellow Titans would be headed for her home planet. This was the two year anniversary of Galfore's Coronation as King of Tameran.

Normally, she would wear the traditional princess dress, but this was a special occasion. She wanted to wear something that represented her new home.

"Just look at these glorious dresses, we must stop" She said as she found the White House | Black Market. _She may see the dress, but I see the prices! thought _Robin as he saw nothing but dollar signs while Starfire saw some of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, and Robin started to see that as well.

Starfire just found a strapless, white dress that went just down to her knees, and accentuated her every curve just perfectly. As she came out of the dressing room, Robin turned around and saw his beautiful girlfriend in this stunning dress, along with some strappy satin heels. His jaw literally dropped to the floor, and he had issues picking it up. She had found the dress. Even Robin had to agree, Starfire made that dress look perfect.

They continued to shop, until Starfire saw a small Merry-Go-Round. "We must ride this!" She said as she pulled Robin towards the contraption with her alien strength, again not giving him a chance to express his misgivings towards the situation. He had to admit though, Starfire seemed to be able to find the fun in everything. That was what made them work. _Polar opposites, _he thought as they went around for what seemed like the 30th time. She saw the fun in everything while he tried to be the serious leader. Only Starfire could pull him out of his seriousness and get him to have a little fun once in a while.

As they made their way out of the mall, Robin's communicator chirped. Robin answered. "They got into it again...another window." said Cyborg with a downtrodden tone.

"Why can't Beast Boy ever learn, it's almost as if he had a deathwish!"

"Maybe he's just nuts."

"Nuts for Raven."

"That's just a death sentence" said Robin as he closed his communicator and braced himself for what faced him at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, a case of writer's block, this wasn't an easy chapter! But here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

Ch. 3

As Robin parked the R-Cycle in the garage, he helped Starfire off, then managed to round up all of her boxes from the mall. "Was that not a wonderful journey? Starfire said as she walked with her "friend who is a boy" while he was struggling with the boxes. Starfire saw this and took them from him with ease.

"Yea, it was. We should probably find our way up there, before we loose another window." Robin found his way to the common room, while Starfire went to her room with her boxes so she could start packing.

As Robin made his way up to the common room, he caught a sudden draft from the broken window, and Raven teleported out as he walked in

"Ok, what happened THIS time?"

"All I was trying to do was get Raven to have a little fun, and play Mega Monkeys 5 with me and I _magically_ wound up outside with the window broken."

"You know Raven likes her space and doesn't really play video games"

"But she..."

"But nothing", interjected Cyborg who was already installing the new window pane, "You probably should go apologize."

"Aww man, now?" pleaded Beast Boy.

Everyone in the room looked at Beast Boy. "NOW!"

"Fine."

"Especially since we are going to Tameran for the anniversary of my Kanorfka Galfore's corronation", chimed in Starfire.

Everyone's eyes, except Robin and Starfire, were as wide as watermelons. "I still have no idea how to use the bathroom there!", complained Beast Boy.

"Man, I was going to put the new turbo in the T-Car!"

"There are no butts about it, we're going." chimed in Robin. After that, everyone's complaints seemed to cease.

"Which means Grass Stain, you should probably go apologize to Raven BEFORE we get there."

With that, Beast Boy went to find Raven and try to apologize...

_**In Raven's Head:**_

_Why can't he just leave me alone? "Because he cares about you!", chimed in Love. "But why, all I seem to be able to do is be hurtful." Because youcare about him too, just have issues showing it." said Knowledge in response._

"Raven, i'm really sorry for interrupting you earlier.", said Beast Boy from outside the empath's door, interrupting her meditation.

"Well, you've managed to do it again." retorted Raven.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and that we all have to pack because we are going to Tameran for Starfire.

"Super." was all the empath could say about the impending trip.

"If wanna talk..."

"Just go..."

"Or some-"

"GO!"

"Why can't you ever let me help you? All you ever want to do is just be alone Raven! We have been through this before. You don't have to be alone. I want to help-" Before Beast Boy could finish his sentence, a black shield formed in front of Raven's door.

_I just want to help. _Thought Beast Boy to himself as he walked back to his room to start packing...

_In Raven's Room:_

_I'm sorry._

_I just can't deal with these emotions...not now._

_"You can, you just don't want to." Knowledge said in her mind._

_I can't not now..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, life got in the way for me, and i've been busy, so, I have this chapter ready for you guys, and Chapter 5 just about ready. But again, I love hearing from you guys, and keep R&R ing! Thank you soo much! **

Ch. 4

Beast Boy POV:

_What is it with her? Why can't she just let me get near her? All I want to do is include her, you know , do what FRIENDS DO! Is it that she just simply doesn't want me around, or is it that she's afraid of letting me near her. WHAT IS IT! What is it about her that I find so... _Beast Boy thought to himself as he packed. Well, more stuffed lots clothes into a suitcase than packed them.

These thoughts drove him up the wall. For the life of him, he could not understand why he wanted soo bad to be the best friend he could be to her, even when she pushed him away so hard. (Out the window hard, even though he could fly.)

He let his mind wander for a few more seconds, and then remembered that this would basically be a vacation, and he was NOT going to let anyone, especially Raven ruin his vacation. _I've worked hard enough, I think I deserve this, no, I know I do!_ _ Until then, I'm going to FINALLY go play Mega Monkeys 5! _

He flopped down on the couch, with a curiously large Xtreme Gulp. Just as he was about to put the DVD in...

_**WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!**_

"_Damn. Again?" mummured Beast Boy as the screen blinked red._

Raven POV:

_Why can't he just leave me alone? Raven thought as she returned to her meditation._

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

Just as she thought she might finally be able to return to her mediation...

"Because he likes you!" came from a cheery Happy inside the empath's mind.

_**AZARATH METRI...**_

"_**Raven and BB sittin in a tree...kissin-"**_

"_If you don't stop-"_

_Before Raven could finish chewing out Happy..._

"_Happy's right you know...He does. All of the signs are there."_

"_Yes...but why is Happy so...HAPPY about it!"_

"_First, because she loves to poke at you, and second, she's trying to help you realize it, because you are so stubborn."_

"Can't she do it somewhere else?"

"**NOPE! Only in your head silly!" **as Happy chimed in again with her gleeful thoughts.

"Can I at least finish my meditation?" "Fine."

Just as Raven finally settled back into her meditation, the alarm went off.

"Special." was all she could say before she ran out to the common room.

As she entered the common room, the situation report was already displayed on the screen. Reports were coming in from all over the city about "Dem' Hootin' Boys" almost trampling the citizens and green...cowboy taking potshots down Main St. They seemed to be emanating from one place...

"Hello Titans!" said the very large and VERY nerdy image of Control Freak. "By now you have seen my companions they too remember our last encounter..." _all the titans started to scratch their heads and started looking at each other, with a considerable amount of confusion shared between them._

"_When you were sucked into the television with my remote..." said a very depressed Control Freak._

_Cyborg was the first to connect the dots..."Oh yea, I remember, didn't we kick you butt, drag you out, and put you back in jail?"_

"Yes..." as his ego was crushed even more. "But I have since reviewed and revised my plan, if becoming more powerful by going into the TV didn't work, then I will bring TV to the real world!" Then the large screen went black.

Facepalms followed around the room. "Let's go take care of this..." said a very melancholy Robin. "At least we still have our own TV expert!" came from Beast Boy as he morphed into a Pterodactyl.

All Raven could say was "Special. Just Special." as she levitated out with the rest of the team.


End file.
